


Du är min

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breathplay (light), Cunnilingus, F/M, John doesn't get enough attention in these fics, Light Dom/sub, Now he is with this one, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: You and John in his hotel room. Sex. Not much else.





	Du är min

**Author's Note:**

> Du är min / You are mine
> 
> After several conversations about more John smut needing to be a thing, I present this for my good friend sn81. I'm pretty sure this will be up to your expectations.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

You couldn't believe your good luck. _How the fuck did this happen? I'm about to spend the night getting fucked by **John Alfredsson**! _You wonder silently to yourself. 

As if he heard your thoughts John says softly, " I know what you're thinking, äskling. As for how this is happening, I was watching you sing and dance tonight and had to have you for myself. Now, let's get in my room so you will be _mine_."

You whimper softly as John slides the key card in the lock and opens the door with a slight bow before letting you proceed into the room ahead of him. Before closing the door, he hangs the "Do Not Disturb" sign outside and closes it with a soft _click_.

Once you're inside, your jackets off and the door locked, John backs you up through the room to the bed, bends down to untie your boots and pulls them off of your feet before pouncing on you. You giggle as he nuzzles into your neck, kissing, licking and nipping your skin there as his hands lift the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and off over your head.

"Mmmm, pretty purple mesh and lace bra. I'm looking forward to seeing the matching panties," John says as his hands cup your breasts over your bra, lightly squeezing them.

You smirk up at him, saying, "Is that all you're looking forward to seeing?"

John growls softly "I want to see all of you, now. Help me get these pants off of you, äskling. I'm famished and need a meal before I fuck you one way to hell tonight."

You grin up at him as your hands move to your button and zipper, undoing both, before wriggling the fabric down from your hips, revealing the matching mesh and lace panties as your pants slide down your thighs. John hums happily at seeing your legs are revealed to him. He helps steady you as you step out of them and kick them back behind you. You unclasp the front of your bra and John slides the straps off your shoulders, down your arms and tosses it to land somewhere on the floor. He drops his mouth to one of your nipples, sucking until it started to hurt. You let out a groan and he let go, moving over to your other breast to repeat his attentions on it. 

"You are beautiful, min ängel." He says as he goes down low on his knees between your legs, kissing and nibbling his way up your inner thighs, making you moan and wiggle your hips in want of his lips and teeth on your core. John pulls back from you after placing a feather light kiss on your mound and inhaling your sweet scent through the thin cloth covering you, looking up at you with a predatory grin.

"John, please don't tease. I want you to lick, nibble, suck and fuck my pussy with your amazing mouth, tongue and fingers. Turn me into an incoherent sopping mess begging for your cock and you to fuck the hell out of me."

As you spoke, his eyes locked on yours and you watched them bleed from his gorgeous green to black as his pupils blew with his desire and need. He wasted no time in pulling your panties off and diving in to your pussy. His tongue licked over your outer labia several times before slipping between them to lick your inner folds as the fingers of his right hand spread you open just enough to get to your clit. He gently licked and swirled the tip of his tongue around it as his fingers rubbed your slit, relishing in the dripping of your wetness that quickly formed from his minimal efforts.

"Dripping wet so fast. So eager. Such a dirty girl and all for me." He said softly as he spread you open more to have better access to your pussy and prepare himself for when you came.

As you feel one of his fingers probe and slide into your entrance, you gasp out, "Fuck, John! Can you stop talking and put your mouth to better use by making me cum?"

Faster than you could blink John has his head down and his mouth pressed against your panty covered core. You let out a high pitched squeak as he proceeds to lick hot broad strokes up the insides of your inner thighs, pausing to nip them before settling back over your cunt to resume his previous ministrations. If you weren’t a sopping mess before, John’s hot tongue licking through and over your folds made it so. Your legs shake wildly before his arms grab your thighs throwing them over his shoulders. One arm pins your hips to the bed as the other arm snakes around your leg and a long, slender finger probes at your entrance. You spare a brief moment to marvel silently at the strength hidden in his wiry frame. 

You cry out at the feel of his fingertip slips inside you, curling gently as he slides it in, moving against your walls. John growls in delight as he looks up your face. "Mmmm. So fucking tight. I'm going to enjoy stretching and filling you tonight, min äskling." He pulls his finger back and resumes sucking hard on your clit and you keep thinking about his dick, and how badly you needed him inside of you. You feel a tightening in your core as he presses his thumb against your entrance.

"Oh! Oh, fuck!" You cry out.

"Not yet." He commands.

"John…" you moan softly as he continues his assault on your pussy. His mouth feels so good on you.

He runs his tongue up and down, his lips locked tightly over your labia and hums, causing you to buck up into his face. His hum turns into a low growl at your movement. You squirm at his growl then hold still as his teeth nip at your clit. As he does this, he moves his arm that was holding your pelvis down to free his hand to undo the button and zipper on his pants to free his painfully hard erection. 

"John…" you beg as you clench the comforter under your hands, but he pulls back again before you can cum and you cry out in frustration.

"Fuck me!" You yell. "Just. Fuck me!"

John stands up and you get a look at his cock, a gasp escapes you as you gleefully see that he is above average in not only length but girth as well. He pins you to the bed and unerringly slides his cock inside you in one quick movement. He fucks you like the beast he is under his sweet, quiet and gentle facade.

At that point you are so overwhelmed and horny that you don’t even know what kind of sounds you're making. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he keeps hitting the good spots inside you over and over again.

Through half lidded eyes, you can see John's grin. It was so good. Slowly, he closes his fingers around your throat.

"You're going to cum for me as I squeeze your throat harder, äskling, and you will cum _hard_." His voice is thick with desire, making his demand hotter from it. 

You gasp at the pressure. He tightens his grip. You gasp again, and as he fucks you harder, you cum, and cum hard, and over and over. He demanded it from you and you did not disappoint. 

When he lets go of your throat, you gasp for air and let out a long, raspy cry, as the feeling is still washing over you. You feel things inside your body you haven’t felt before; a sensation growing in your pussy until it becomes almost painful, and then releases soaking his shirt.

John chuckles wickedly, delighting in how good it feels to fuck you. He rides out your orgasm, his hands now tender and gentle in their caresses. He slowly rolls your nipples between his fingers, drawing out a long, tired moan from you.

"Okej, baby." He murmurs. He caresses your cheek and leans down to kiss you, hips still thrusting.

How can he go from so hot and demanding to tenderly gentle in seconds?

When you opened your eyes, you see him looking back at you through narrowed eyes, clouded with lust. You see the answer to your silent question in them. He holds eye contact with you as he pulls out, grabbing his member, stroking himself and letting out a loud growl as he cums all over you.

He shuddered as his last drops of cum land on your stomach. He leans his head back. His hand lands on your hip and you stroke his arms. When he looks back at you see a fire in his beautiful green eyes. He cups his warm hands around your cheeks, and runs them down your neck, touching your breasts and running a finger through his seed pooled there.

"You make a mess, I make a mess." He whispers darkly as he brings his finger up to your mouth for you to clean it for him. You lick his fingertip slowly, your eyes close as you savor the taste before drawing it into your mouth, rolling your tongue around it before hollowing your cheeks as pull off of it with a tiny _pop_.

John growls out. "You'll show me what you can do with that pretty, dirty little mouth and tongue in a little while after I recover from this first round of many for tonight."

You grin at him as you lean up on your elbows to look down at yourself. John took his shirt off and you could smell his sweat and the smell of sex in the room. You see sweat pearled on his forehead and shoulders. Carefully, he runs the fabric over your body, cleaning you up.

"John." You whisper.

He looks at you.

"Are you okay?" he says softly.

You nod.

"That was…" you swallow. "I've never squirted that hard before you. Fuck." You squeeze his shoulder. He rests his cheek against your hand.

"God, min ängel. And you won't do so with another again. _Du är min. _Period."

And with that, he leans in to kiss you, softly warm and deep sealing his promise that you are all to eager to help him keep. 


End file.
